A TWISTED FAIRY TALE
by RandomFun
Summary: Haruhi is not an average girl, therefore she does not like average fairy tales. So what of the fairy tale of her own? -summary sucks i made this 3am so be kind-


Haruhi is not the average girl; the thought naturally comes once you get to know her

Haruhi is not the average girl; the thought naturally comes once you get to know her. She is stubborn by nature and blunt. With a hidden message behind each smile, but few that have meaning that others would have interest. Haruhi is one for the real world, not fantasy. That's why, when Tamaki asked her to read the so called "commoner" fairy tales, she flat out refused.

"Won't you read, just one story for Daddy??" Tamaki pulled out his puppy dog eyes, just to see if she would cave into his request.

"I'm not doing it."

Tamaki and the rest of the club had come to her house earlier in the afternoon, all bright and sunny. AND SO, how the world just seems to always be on Haruhi's side, the bright sunny weather turned into a storm, thus no power. The host club, the twins and Tamaki to be exact, found an excuse to stay and "comfort" Haruhi.

"**But what else are we suppose to do?"** the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru seemed fairly close to her ears. Too close.

A sighed escaped Haruhi's lips as she dragged out some extra pillows and blankets from the closet.

"Sleep?"

"Its only 7:45!!" Hikaru complained.

"Haru-chan!!" sobbing was heard in another part of the apartment.

"Mitskuni!" Mori-senpai's voice was filled with concern.

Haruhi hearing Mori-senpai try to get up, politely asked him to sit down and reassured him that she'll get Hani-senpai.

She inched herself, trying not to bump into anything that will cause the over dramatic hosts to burst into their own rants.

Haruhi reached out and felt the top of Hani-senpai's head and pulled him towards her. Hani-senpai buried his head in her chest and hiccupped.

"Do you want me to put some candles out?" She made sure that her voice was soft and reassuring, just like how her mom used to do it.

"Haruhi?! Are you hurt?? WAAAAHHHH!! She's been gone for so long!!" a certain explosive blonde was yelling.

"Its only been 30 seconds Tamaki." Kyouya pointed out.

Hani-senpai only nodded and she held his hand and walked back to the room where the other hosts were.

"Sit down before you break anything or someone."

When she heard him start to whimper, she tried her best not to kick them all out in the rain.

_Just please don't let there be lightning._

"Takashi!" A plop of a small senior diving into the arms of his cousin was heard.

"I'm going to get candles."

It seems they forgot about the fairytale.

**Xoxo A TWISTED FAIRY TALE A TWISTED FAIRY TALE A TWISTED FAIRY TALE A TWISTED FAIRY TALE A TWISTED FAIRY TALE A TWISTED FAIRY TALE A TWISTED FAIRY TALE oxox**

After hours of playing, moaning, out burst, and many other things, the host club boys sleep. Well, most of them anyway.

An annoyed sigh filled the silence in the Fujioka apartment.

_Never again, will they sleep over; under __**any**__ circumstances will they stay._

The brunette looked around the room, her eyes settling on one boy to the other. Her heart was warmed at the sight of everything having a certain glow from the candles her and there.

Haruhi walked around, picking up anyway leftover trash or food, and looked at the old leather bound book. She picked up and let the book weigh her hand down. Fingers kissed each letter in the gold titles, which told of the different stories it contained.

"What was the reason?"

Even though the voice was familiar, she jumped and barely caught her balance. She sat on the couch and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She looked at the glasses, which just reflected the being that was she.

"Your mental status is none of my concern right now, but why make such a big deal of reading a simple fairy tale?" He pushed up his glasses.

"Why would you want to know; you don't gain anything from it." She eyed Kyouya in suspicion.

He made no reply, but she felt a stare, that told her that he will know the reason.

Haruhi gave in.

"I hate fairy tales." She stated as she turned to stare at a flame.

Silence overwhelmed her and though she could have just ended the night there, she kept talking.

"A princess in a dire situation, waiting for someone to save her-" She threw up her arms. "And that's when Prince Charming arrives!"

"Is it not, an average girl's fantasy to have a good-looking man with a heroic personality to fall in love with them?" Kyouya questioned.

"That's just it."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and turned to stare at Haruhi, but she still concentrating on the candle flame.

"A fantasy, not real life, in real life, there are not dragons or witches. There are drugs and people who cheat." She paused. "The princess is just waiting for the next person to come save her; you never see a story with an old drunk man coming to save the princess. You never see the princess fall in love with the prince's best friend!"

Kyouya held in a laugh, but smiled at her thought. "The stories are meant to entertain people, are they not?"

Haruhi thought about his statement and pulled her knees to her chest. "Yeah."

"So, who wants to buy a book with such a depressing plot and ending?"

"Well, I guess everyone living right now does," She looked up at him. "Because, isn't that book called life?"

She looked back at her dwindling flame.

"Life has its ups though…"

Kyouya watched Haruhi's eyes look over to the sleeping hosts.

"I guess you're right."

"The host club…"

Kyouya sat up. "Hm?"

"Is kind of like a fairy tale right?"

"How's that?"

"I mean, Tamaki is obviously like that everyday Prince Charming, though he might be an over-the-top prince."

Kyouya absolutely agreed to her observation.

"Mori and Hani-senpai are like abnormal knights. The twins are the character who stirs up troubles. You are like the antagonist, but you're on the good side."

"And what are you?"

Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your part of the club aren't you?"

"I never…"

Kyouya smirked in victory, she sighing in reply.

She yawned, visibly tired.

Kyouya looked at two red heads and a blonde. "You know that they love you right?"

Haruhi stared at Kyouya, as if she has never seen him before. She frowned slightly and looked down.

"Seems like it."

Kyouya let out what seemed to be a small laugh. "Also, that you love him too?"

Though she tried o hide it, Kyouya saw her face turn a deep shade of red.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi turned around. "What the hell do you want-"

Kyouya bent over and just grazed his lips across her own.

"W-w-w-wh-wha-…"

Kyouya blew out the last of the candles and called out to Haruhi in the dead of night. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Shall I put a little twist to your fairy tale, princess?"

Haruhi doesn't like the average fairy tale because of her complicated reason. So, will she enjoy the twisted one?...Will we? Well, all we know is that the tale really turned when the princess turned up in the prince's best friend's arms that morning. Each with their own smile.


End file.
